


Destroyer

by cherryhyuks



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryhyuks/pseuds/cherryhyuks
Summary: Chae Hyungwon is a son of a rich family that owns a big business, Lee Minhyuk, on the other hand, is a hired hitman from deep web that is paid to kill him.





	1. Chapter 1

He's right there. One shot, there will be nothing left.  
Minhyuk recited the requirements.  
"The person shouldn't be a minor, disabled OR above 60 years old."  
He meets all the criterias.   
He's an adult.  
He's healthy.  
And he doesn't seem anywhere near 60 years old.  
He's a son of a rich family, not like it was something new for Minhyuk.  
Besides...he was already paid. But why on earth did it feel so wrong?


	2. Watched

Hyungwon looked around once again before entering the cafe. He couldn't stop feeling like he was being watched. Maybe it was just paranoia, maybe it was for real, but to be honest...he didn't really care. He was already tired of everyone and everything. Even now, he had to meet up with a girl he had no interest in, and the worst thing? It was his fianceé. His fianceé that he was meeting for the first time.  
Hyungwon has never been the type of a guy to play with a woman's heart. He just simply explained that he didn't share the same feelings and that's where it'd always end. But now it was unavoidable, if he didn't do it, his parents would leave the business to his brother. A very irresponsible man, that was a complete opposite of Hyungwon.   
This was the only reason why he was here, his parents. They always meant a lot to him, he always sought their validation.  
A pretty girl in her 20's walked in, she looked around, fixed her hair and went straight for Hyungwon's table.   
His expression drastically changed, he was a great actor, that's why he was the favourite child of the family. He always played the role of little mr. perfect while growing up.   
It wasn't going as bad as he expected it. Hyojin, as she introduced herself, didn't seem like a bad person at all. She was actually pretty interesting. There was still something odd about her though...  
And so, minutes passed. Nothing new, the day was going to end the same way as any other.  
He walked out of the cafe, the feeling of being watched has returned again and it wasn't going to leave anytime soon.


	3. Trust

Minhyuk followed his target that has just left the cafe. He, as always, seemed pretty sad. At this point, Minhyuk had already ditched the plan of killing him. What would he say to the people that hired him, though?   
"Hey you know, he was pretty cute and I didn't want to kill him." This seemed reasonable to him, but he knew damn well that he'd be killed for this answer. He had to do something else, and he needed Hyungwon himself for that.  
////  
Hyungwon entered his flat, he hated luxury that he grew up with, so as soon as his parents told him that he could move out, he bought a simple home in an apartment building.  
Because of the weird feeling, he couldn't do his paper work. He really wanted to go out for a walk but was it worth it? What if the person that was watching him approached him?  
"But why now?" he thought, "If they didn't approach me throughout this week, they won't approach me now either."   
With that on his mind, he left for a walk in a nearby park.   
He walked around, watching all the couples having a late evening walk. Was he jealous? Maybe. Maybe he also wanted real love. The love he knew he'd never experience, not with Hyojin, not with any woman that tried to win his heart. But what else could he do?   
That's when he noticed a man, a man with bleached blond hair, wearing a face-mask. Hyungwon had a weird feeling about him, he felt like he has seen him somewhere before.   
The man approached him, Hyungwon already had a bad feeling about this, was this the man that was watching him? Or is he just overreacting?  
But no, sadly, he was not. The man grabbed his hand and told him to follow him.  
Hyungwon had no idea why he was obeying him, or why he had a feeling that he could trust him. But oh well...not like he had any other choice at this point.


	4. The Truth

The last thing Hyungwon knew, he was in his own apartment. This was suspecious, how did the stramger know where he lived?  
"Feel youself like in your own home, sir!" he said.  
"But this IS my home"  
"Then it will be easier for you to feel like it."  
Hyungwon was speechless, who the hell was this guy?  
"Sit."  
"You are NOT telling me what to do in MY house."  
"Oh Jesus you didn't seem so nosy from afar can you shut up for a second I'm trying to save your life here."  
"You're what?"  
"So NOW we are interested huh.."  
After the blond man FINALLY made Hyungwon sit down, he started talking.  
"First, my name is Minhyuk, second I'm a hitman.."  
"a WHAT" Hyungwon interrupted.  
"A hitman. H-I-T-M-A-N. I kill people for living. Next, I was paid to kill you."  
Now, Hyungwon was about to faint. Kill? Him?? He was sitting in the same room as his potentional future killer?  
"Don't be too quick to judge, sir. I want to help you."  
Hyungwon gulped, what could he do? One wrong step and this man would kill him. So he decided just to play along.  
"The thing is.. I've been watching you for over a week now. Mostly, I kill my targets in one-two days, depending on the situation. But you are different. I know damn well that you don't deserve to die."  
"Who hired you?"  
"Oh someone hates waiting.. You might be shocked but it was your brother"  
"My.. brother?"  
"Yeah, sometimes you just get tired of being everyone's second choice you know... But it's okay you haven't done anything wrong so I'm here to protect you."  
"Can I really trust a hitman?"  
"Do you have any other choice? Also, there will be other hitmans sent for you too."  
"And what do i do?"  
"Nothing, just wait for me to take care of it."  
"But.. aren't you afraid of..uh..my brother."  
"Hyungwon, I'm the hitman. He is a short chubby man with alchohol problems, HE should be afraid of me."  
With these words, Minhyuk left. Hyungwon was left lost and confused with his thoughts.


	5. Cheating

Hyungwon couldn't sleep at night. He was lost. Every time he fell asleep he saw the same dream. There were two roads in front of him, one leading to the tall, blonde man from yesterday. Second one leading to his brother. He wanted to reach out for his sibling.  
He tried to scream his name but there was no voice escaping. That's when the dream would end.  
The sleepless night has finally ended. Hyungwon had to leave and see his fiancee again now. But did he want to? Did he feel safe?  
No. Of course he didn't.   
He cancelled on Hyojin, texting her that he's sick.   
He plopped down on the sofa, trying to take a nap, but it turned out to be a short-lived one.  
10 minutes later, he was waken up by a noise...which was followed by cussing. Someone was in his house.  
"Oh..you're awake hi!" it was Minhyuk.  
"....What are you doing here?"  
"My job..." Minhyuk mumbled, "Wait no I'm not going to kill you if that's what you are thinking."  
Hyungwon staid silent.  
"So you probably wonder..how i got here. From a window."  
"I didn't ask."  
"Oh I'm sorry, Wonnie~ I didn't mean to wake you up I promise~"  
"What do you want?"  
"Oh damn.. okay I thought we were friends.. straight to the business I guess..."  
"Should I start from your fianceé cheating on you? Or with another hitman that's after your ass?"  
"My... fianceé?"  
"Someone's awake!" Minhyuk exclaimed, "Yes, miss Hyojin is cheating on you. Well you were never a thing anyway since you ditched her like this today."  
"..."  
"How do I know? ah.. I have your phone hacked so..."  
"MY WHAT?" Hyungwon shouted.  
"Heey my job has a lot of requirements okay? and yes I've seen your internet history...Damn no wonder you aren't interested in women..."  
"S-shut up.."   
"Anyways.. When you texted her...she left immediately and guess where did she go!"  
"Why would I care though.."  
"Your brother's!"  
"WHAT"   
"SEE NOW YOU CARE!! She tells him all the information about you so...I'd advise you to be careful."  
Hyungwon wanted to say something but he was cut off by a loud knock on the door."  
"Mr. Chae? Are you here? I brought your paperwork.."  
"It's Yoo. I'll be right back."  
"Yoo?" Minhyuk asked.  
"Yoo Kihyun, my secretary."  
"Then I'd rather go. See you later." said Minhyuk, disappearing through the window.


End file.
